La fin n'est qu'un commencement
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Lorsque la vie ne vous parait plus qu'une mer déchainée, alors l'envie d'espérer ne vous retient plus et l'espoir s'échappe de la boite de votre cœur. Percy n'est pas inconnu à ce vide, et après une bataille acharnée, il laissa s'envoler l'étincelle de vie qu'il retenait prisonnière à tord.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez, si c'est le cas c'est quelque chose de différent que nous avons ici, et si ce n'est pas le cas, let me explain. J'ai l'habitude faire des choses drôles mais voilà, arrive un jour où on veut essayer de nouvelles choses et là c'est... triste. En tous cas, j'espère que vous aimerez, si c'est le cas (ou si ça ne l'est pas), laissez moi une petite review.**_

 _ **C'est un twoshot avec un peu de Jercy sur les bordsn, à vous de voir si c'est de la Bromance ou de la Romance !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

Percy n'avait jamais aimé la vie, et il la détestait encore plus maintenant.

La plupart des personnes qu'il avait aimées si loyalement s'en étaient allées, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille comme il aimait à la croire mais une mer torturée qui venait sans cesse se fracasser violemment sur les falaises d'envie et d'espoir. Ces falaises, dressées si majestueusement autrefois, mais desquelles il ne restait aujourd'hui plus rien. Cette métaphore lui allait à merveille, lui fils de Poséidon, uniquement vu par les autres pour cela. Uniquement son statut de demi-dieu fils de l'un des Trois Grands et seul représentant mortel de son père. Uniquement ses pouvoirs incroyables, mais personne n'avait l'air de voir en lui ce qu'il était vraiment.

Bien sûr, il avait cru à une étincelle d'amour et de sollicitude d'Annabeth, avant de comprendre que tout n'était qu'un habile leurre de la jeune fille si intelligente. Percy ne lui en voulait pas, il n'en voulait à personne si ce n'était à lui. Comment ne pas s'en vouloir d'être la cause de tant d'hypocrisie ? Toutes ces personnes avaient menti, trahi peut-être un code d'honneur instauré il y a longtemps en eux par sa faute. Il en était le fautif, le seul et unique fautif, et il devait désormais se punir pour tout cela.

La mort ne lui paraissait pas douce, pas plus que la vie ne l'était à son avis, la douceur ne pouvait pas exister pour un être aussi abject que lui. Alors il mourrait, de son propre chef, et exaucera ainsi le vœu d'un nombre incalculable d'honnêtes gens. Il n'avait rien laissé, ni lettre, ni richesse, ni trace de son existence même il allait tout bonnement disparaître.

Alors sans plus de cérémonie, après une courte prière au Dieu qui allait l'accueillir sous peu, il se précipita du haut de la falaise sur laquelle il se tenait, droit vers les flots déchaînés. L'entrée dans l'eau ne le tua pas, ses capacités se battaient encore pour le maintenir en vie tout comme la mer, comme dans des suppliques désespérées, essayait de le repousser vers la vie. Dans un ultime effort, le dernier de sa misérable existence, le prince des eaux leur ordonna de lâcher prise et il regarda d'un regard vitreux et avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, briller les dernières bulles de vie qu'il laissera échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir ! Voici la deuxième partie de ce twoshot quelque peu dépressif (juste un peu), je me sentais pas super bien je crois... BREF ! Laissez-moi des reviews si le coeur vous en dit, merci de votre lecture !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

L'aube, signe de renouveau, étendait sa palette de couleurs pastelles dans le ciel. Jason aimait ces couleurs, elles le réchauffaient de part en part et l'étreignait avec une douceur sans nom. Il aimait à s'y baigner quand le calme matinal englobait le monde d'habitude si énergique, et il aimait par-dessus tout voir ce magnifique spectacle se reflétait dans l'eau bleue et endormie de la plage voisine. Alors chaque matin, il s'y rendait à pas de loup, désireux de conserver sa rêverie solitaire et il déambulait sans but quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures.

Ce jour-là, la mer était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, moins bleue, presque mélancolique voire triste. Cet état d'esprit le contamina et il continua son avancée avec comme dérangeante impression de devoir croiser la mort dans quelques pas seulement.

Soudainement, il aperçut des pieds étendus sur le sable humide, là où la plage et la mer s'embrassaient délicatement, chaque baiser rythmé par le roulis incessant des vagues. Après les pieds, il aperçut des jambes, puis un corps, puis un visage, les détails se précisant à chaque nouveau pas de l'incongru invité. A quelques centimètres, il n'osa plus s'approcher, de peur de déranger le paisible dormeur et il décida d'observer attentivement ses traits. Son visage d'ange semblait détendu, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la misère que ce monde portait, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient retroussées en un fin sourire, presque timide, et ses bras reposaient délicatement le long de son corps. On avait l'impression que quelque esprit bienveillant l'avait déposé ainsi.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors l'éclat trop blanc de la peau, translucide et vide de tout soleil, puis la couleur bleuâtre des lèvres tendues vers le ciel. Enfin, il nota l'immobilité parfaite de l'endormi, pas même troublée par le soulèvement de la poitrine significatif de la vie. Et il comprit.

Il comprit alors l'incompréhensible, il comprit l'œuvre de la mort accueillie à bras ouverts, il comprit la paix décrite par le bel assoupi et comprit que la mer, dans un dernier hommage, avait tenue à déposer son prince le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas troubler son repos.

Tremblant, Jason se baissa et caressa sa joue, les larmes coulant sans qu'il ne pense même à les arrêter. Il passa ses bras autour du corps éteint et le souleva, il sentit les jambes bouger, telles celles d'une marionnette. Le prince des cieux avança lentement sur le sable, une procession macabre qui sonnait la fin de l'être aimé, pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
